Sans retour possible
by Ellyssa17
Summary: 104 ans après que les Cullen aient abandonner Bella, ils reviennent à Forks et découvrent quelque chose de surprenant...


**Titre** : Sans retour possible

 **Auteur** : Ellyssa

 **Disclamer** : Le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé** : 104 ans après que les Cullen aient abandonner Bella, ils reviennent à Forks et découvrent quelque chose de surprenant...

.

.

Chapitre 1

.

.

 _ **POV Edward**_

J'en venais encore à me demander pour quel raison j'avais accepter de revenir ici. 104 ans que j'avais été obliger de quitter ma douce Bella. 104 ans quel était morte dans un accident de voiture cinq mois après notre départ. J'avais été un idiot, j'avais voulu la protéger et elle était morte. Si seulement j'avais été là, j'aurais pu la changer et nous aurions pu vivre ensemble pour l'éternité. Ma famille et moi venons d'arriver au lycée de Forks. Nous attendons adosser contre les voitures quand trois voitures de luxe arrivent sur le parking. Six personnes en sortent. Leurs odeurs nous frappent. _Des_ _vampires_. Un autre coven vit ici. Trois femmes et trois hommes. Quand la seule femme dos à nous se retourna et nous regarda, nous furent tous choqués. _Bella_. Ma Bella était une vampire et faisait partit de ce coven. Elle nous jeta un regard froid et fit une grimace puis grogna légèrement suffisamment bas pour qu'un humain ne l'entende pas, mais humain, nous ne l'étions pas. Le mâle qui était sortit de la même voiture que Bella la rejoignit et passa un bras autours de sa taille. Elle lui sourit et il l'entraîna dans le bâtiment, suivit par les quatre autres vampires. Ma famille me regarda.

\- **C'était Bella ?** Demanda Rosalie.

\- **Qui sont ce** **ux** **qui l'accompagne ?** Questionna Alice curieuse comme d'habitude.

\- **Edward ?** M'appela Jasper.

Je me tournais vers lui.

\- **As tu entendu leurs pensées ?**

Je ne m'en était pas rendu compte, mais effectivement, à aucun moment je n'ai entendu leurs pensées. C'est comme si elles étaient bloqué de mon don. Je secouais négativement la tête en réponse à Jasper. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

\- **Je n'ai pas ressentis leurs sentiments, un peut comme s'ils étaient protéger ou,** il fit une pause pour réfléchir, **inexistant.**

Je détournais la tête et fus heureux pour la première fois depuis un siècle. Ma Bella était vivante. Ma Bella était un vampire. J'avais une chance de me faire pardonner pour la façon dont je l'avais quitter et nous pourrons enfin êtres heureux. Une question d'Emmett me coupa dans mes pensées.

\- **Vous croyez que c'est qui le type qui était avec Bella ?**

Je grognais à la seule pensée que ma Bella puisse être avec un autre.

.

.

 **POV Izzie**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Ils étaient de retour. Après 104 ans, il avait fallut qu'ils reviennent ici. On savait qu'il y avait une possibilité, mais j'avais espérer que non. Enfin, du moment qu _'il_ reste loin de moi. Dec pourrait lui faire comprendre à sa manière à ne pas toucher ce qui ne lui appartient pas. Je souris, ouais, ça pourrait vraiment être marrant. Si seulement _il_ savait combien de personnes veulent sa peau.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça bébé ?** Me demande Declan en caressant ma joue.

\- **Je pensais seulement à combien de personnes aller se donner à cœur joie dans les prochains jours,** dis-je en souriant.

Brooke m'attrape le bras de mon côté libre un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- **Paris combien que Jaky et les autres vont bientôt se trouver un nouveau jouet ? Hé poussin, texte nos loups préférés et dit leur la nouvelle. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont sauté de joie.**

Nous éclatâmes de rire tandis que Mika attrapa son téléphone et envoya son message. J'étais vraiment heureuse que toutes les personnes que j'aimais tellement s'entendent si bien. Quand je suis devenu vampire contre ma volonté, le pack a été là pour moi. Ils m'ont permis de rester à la push, je n'étais pas atteinte par la soif de sang des nouveaux-nées et je me suis tout de suite nourris d'animaux. Au cour des mois après le départ des Cullen, j'avais lié une grande et forte amitié avec le pack, ils étaient ma famille à bien des égards. Jacob avait finalement comprit que nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre quand il n'a pas imprimer sur moi. Peut de temps avant ma transformation, je lui avait présenter ma meilleur amie Angela. Jacob avait imprimer sur elle et tout les deux étaient heureux ensembles. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient encore à la Push et vivait avec leur famille. J'avais découvert après ma transformation mon don. Un bouclier absorbeur, physique et mental. Je suis capable de me protéger des attaques qu'elles soient physiques ou mentales, mais aussi d'absorber les dons des autres, croiser dans ma vie humaine ou vampire, et de m'en servir à volonté. J'ai dans mes premières années de vampires acquis un don que j'apprécie particulièrement. _La manipulation mémorielle._ Je peux manipuler la mémoire à volonté ou l'effacer. Ainsi, je nous efface de la mémoire des habitants de Forks et ses alentours, ce qui nous permet de rester ici sans problème. Si quelqu'un vient à nous découvrir, je le reformate comme s'aime à le dire Quil. Au fils des ans, j'ai constituer une collection incroyable de dons, cela me permet de garder ma famille en sécurité et c'est le principal. Lors de ma première année, j'ai eu une vision de Renée, Phil et mes demi-frères, Mika et Leandre née de l'union de Phil et Renée, attaquer par Victoria, je me suis rendus à Phoenix avec Paul, Sam et Jared. Malheureusement, nous sommes arriver trop tard pour sauver Renée et Phil, mais les jumeaux âgées de deux ans à cette époque, étaient sains et saufs. Nous avons réglé le compte de Victoria ce jour là. Nous avons prit les jumeaux et mit le feu à la maison. Une fois rentrer à la Push, j'ai confier mes frères à Sam et Emily, qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, pour qu'ils les élèvent. Au fils du temps, Sam et Emily sont devenus leurs parents et aussi un peut les miens. Les jumeaux ont grandit en connaissant le secret de la tribu et le mien. Quand ils furent en âge de connaître la vérité, Sam, Emily et moi leur avons tout dit de mon histoire. Puis seize ans après ma transformation, alors que mes frères étaient vampire depuis un an suite à l'attaque d'un nomade, nous avons rencontrer, Declan, sa sœur Yvana et Brooke. Par un heureux hasard, il s'était avérer que Dec et moi étions compagnons, tout comme Mika et Brooke, ainsi que Leandre et Yvana. Dec et moi nous sommes marié il y a quatre-vingt-cinq ans entourer de notre famille, vampire et loups. Nous nous aimons. Nous vivons tous à la push dans un immense manoir que Declan a acheter. Le pack dans son entièreté vit avec nous. Nous avons aussi été nommées protecteur de la Push, un rôle que nous prenons à cœur car le pack est notre famille.

Nous avions dû finalement officiellement créer notre coven quand les Volturi se sont intéresser à nous d'un peut trop près. Nous étions six vampires et chacun avec un don puissant et fascinant. Aro voulait nous recruté, mais nous avons refuser, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas nous défier au risque de subir la destruction de son propre coven. Aro et un collectionneur, mais il est surtout intelligent et sait quand se retirer. Nous l'intéressions pour nos dons, mon bouclier absorbeur, la capacité de Declan à faire ressentir les pires peurs à une ou un groupe de personne, la capacité d'illusionnisme de Mika, Brooke qui peut sentir les mensonges et faire dire la vérité à n'importe qui, la manipulation corporel de Leandre et Yvana qui est capable d'amplifier un don ou de faire l'inverse. Au fils des ans, nous avons finalement finit par lier une amitié avec les Volturi, ils nous considèrent comme des membres de leur famille et nous faisons de même. Nous avons donc conclu un marcher avec eux, nous vivons notre vie, leurs rendons visites, mais ils nous laissent tranquille, en échange, nous leurs prêtons mains fortes quand ils ont besoin de nous. Cette façons de faire marche très bien depuis cinquante-trois ans maintenant et tout le monde y gagne son compte. Il arrive même parfois que les Volturi fasse appel au pack. Caïus a apprit leurs existence en venant nous rendre visite un jour, il s'était mit en tête de tous les exterminés, il a fallut que je le menace de le tuer lentement et douloureusement pour qu'il abandonne son idée. Depuis il les tolère, il lui arrive même de réclamer un combat amical de temps en temps pour mesurer leurs forces et évidement, Paul se dévoue chaque fois. Nous sommes donc à se jour le coven BlackSwan. Notre crête est un cygne noir et argent aux yeux écarlates, les ailes déployés, entourer d'une meute de huit loups hurlant à la lune, le tout gravé sur un disque d'argent. Un loup à l'effigie de chaque membres du pack. Je porte ma crête soit en pendentif, en bracelet ou en broche, cela dépend des jours.

Je suis sorti de mes souvenirs par mon doux compagnon qui pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

\- **Où est tu partie, mon petit cygne ?**

 **\- Je repensais à tout ce qui fait que ma vie est merveilleuse.**

Declan me sourit et m'entraîne à notre premier cour. Je peux sentir la présence des Cullen derrière nous, mais surtout la colère, la haine et la convoitise d'Edward à notre égard. Je suppose et je le sais, Edward nous posera des problèmes et nous devrons peut être devoir prendre des mesures radicales contre lui. Je suis peut être en colère contre lui, mais je ne veux pas sa mort, mais c'est ce qui arrivera, s'il vas sur cette voie. Je souris à mon compagnon et m'apprête à affronter cette journée.

.

.

\- **Izzie !**

Je me fis interpellé à peine sortie de la salle de classe. Tout ce que je voulais était de rejoindre ma famille au self et voilà que je me fais arrêter par Miranda Newton, descendante de Jessica Stanley et Mike Newton. J'avais Jessica en horreur, mais sa petite fille est dix fois pire, quoique moins garce.

- **Oui, Miranda ?**

La jeune humaine s'approche de moi et balance ses cheveux derrière elle. Dec pose son bras autours de mes épaules.

\- **Tu sais qu'il y a le bal dans deux semaines ?**

 **\- Oui,** je répond méfiante.

\- **Je pensais que toi et ta famille, vous pourriez joué lor** **s** **de la soirer.**

J'en restais sans voix. Il était de notoriété publique que Miranda me détestait.

\- **Tu veux que moi et mon groupe, ont joue au bal ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que vous êtes bon et je le pense. De plus, ça pourra pas être pire que ce que nous a trouvé Nicolas** , grimaça-t-elle. **Alors t'es d'accord ?** Demande-t-elle gentiment.

\- **Euh... oui... c'est... humm... oui... d'accord,** réussis-je à accepté.

Miranda lâcha un merci et disparu dans les couloirs. Declan était en train de se retenir de rire. Je me tournais légèrement vers lui.

\- **Marre toi et t'es à la diète.**

Il se tût immédiatement et me regarda dans l'horreur. Menacer un homme de le priver d'activité sexuel et vous pouvez être sûr qu'il fera tout ce que vous voulez. Je pris le chemin de la cafétéria, laissant mon cher et tendre figé au milieux du couloir.

.

.

J'entrais dans le self, Declan derrière moi. Je repérais ma famille assit à notre table. Un regard suffit pour voir les Cullen assit à la même table que la première fois que je les ais vu en tant qu'humaine. J'observais la salle. Perplexe je posais un regard sur ma famille. Mika me sourit innocemment auquel je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Les Cullen n'attiraient l'attention d'aucun humain et pour cause, Mika s'était servit de ses illusions. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il à fait, mais ça fonctionne. Les Cullen ne comprenaient visiblement pas pourquoi aucun humain ne leur prêtait pas attention. Dec jeta un bref regard dans leur direction et me tira contre lui, son bras autours de mon épaule. Il embrassa ma tempe et murmura si bas que moi seul pus l'entendre.

\- **Mika ?**

J'acquiesçais. Dec me tira jusqu'à notre table et m'assit sur ses genoux, un bras autours de ma taille, montrant ainsi que j'étais à lui. Cette petite démonstration de possessivité amusa grandement ma famille qui nous sourit. Il n'était pas rare de voir Declan faire cela lorsqu'un homme posait ses yeux sur moi avec convoitise. Mon compagnon n'était pas du genre jaloux, mais on ne touchait pas à ce qui lui appartenait. En l'occurrence, moi.

\- **Alors frangine,** m'interpella Brooke, **c'est vraie ce qu'on raconte dans les couloirs ?**

 **\- Ça dépend, qu'est-ce qu'on raconte ?**

 **\- Qu'on va jouer au bal !** S'extasia joyeusement Yvana en frappant dans ses mains.

Je souris. Il n'en fallu pas plus aux filles pour se lever et sauter de joie.

\- **On va jouer au bal ! On va jouer au bal !** Chantèrent-elles en chœur.

Tout le monde put entendre leur joie et en conclure ce qu'il en était. L'instant d'après, la presque totalité du self cria de joie à cette annonce. Mes frères, Declan et moi éclations de rire. Les jumeaux avaient apprit à jouer de la batterie et de la guitare, ils m'avaient entraîner, ainsi que Jacob et Quil à jouer avec eux. Chacun de nous maîtrisait plusieurs instruments, puis Leandre m'avait placer au micro et je m'étais mise à chanter. On n'étaient pas professionnel, on refusaient de l'être, trop de complication, mais on jouaient parfois aux rassemblements à Forks ou la Push. Puis avec le temps, Ana et Brooke s'étaient joint à nous. Les Cullen profitèrent de l'agitation pour nous approcher.

- **Bella ?**

Je ne me retournais même pas pour les regarder. Alice gémit de frustration en voyant que je ne lui répondais pas.

\- **Amour,** tenta Edward.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que je me retrouvais sur la chaise tandis que mon compagnon envoyait son poing voler dans le visage de mon ex. Je regardais la scène calmement. Mes frères étaient étaler de rire sur le sol. Les filles observaient choqué par la stupidité d'Edward. Je sentis l'amusement de trois des Cullen et regardais Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie, se retenir d'éclater de rire. Enfin, pour deux d'entre eux dû moins, car la seconde suivante, Emmett rejoignit Leandre et Mika sur le sol à la vue d'Edward se tenant la joue et estomaqué d'avoir été frapper sans avoir put l'évité. À cette instant, j'étais contente d'avoir tout ses dons en ma possession. J'avais réussis à faire partir la totalité des humains du self afin qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien. Un applaudissement rompit le silence qui s'était installer. Je me tournais pour faire face à trois loups, sourires aux lèvres. Paul, Embry et Leah s'avancèrent et s'installèrent sur le dessus de notre table pour Paul et Leah. Embry me souleva, prit ma place et m'assit sur ses genoux.

\- **Continuer** , lança joyeusement Paul. **Ne vous interrompez pas pour nous.**

Je souriais à son idiotie.

\- **Hé, Pauli,** **qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?** Demandais-je en sentant Embry plonger dans son cou et respirer son odeur.

Il était une habitude pour lui de faire ça et je ne m'en inquiétais pas, je le laissais faire sachant que ce geste le rassurait.

\- **On n'a reçut un message comme quoi les cadavre Cullen étaient de retour, alors on est venu prendre soin de notre petite sœur,** répondit Paul en me fixant.

Je lui souris. J'avais apprit deux mois après le départ des Cullen que Charlie n'était pas mon vrai père. Ma mère était déjà enceinte quand elle et Charlie avait commencer à se fréquenter et Charlie m'avait reconnu comme sa fille, lui qui ne pouvait pas en avoir. Ma mère avait accepter, me donnant ainsi un père et un nom. À ma demande, Renée avait finit par me dire le nom de mon vrais père. Mathias Lahote. Paul était mon grand frère et on n'a apprit plus tard que Embry et Quil étaient aussi les fils de Mathias. Notre père était un coureur et avait eu quatre enfant avant de finalement mourir dans un accident de voiture. Moi qui m'était toujours crus fille unique, me retrouvais du jour au lendemain avec cinq demis-frères. Ma famille n'est pas des plus conventionnel, mais c'est ma famille et je l'aime comme tel.

\- **Je te préviens** _ **Cullen**_ **,** cracha avec haine mon compagnon. **Convoite encore une fois ma femme et tu servira à allumer un des célèbres feu de joie des loups.**

 **\- Et on l'y aidera tu peut en être sûr,** ajouta Leah. **Hé, Iz, les V arrivent.**

J'acquiesçais à l'avertissement de ma sœur et me levais, entraînant Embry avec moi tenant sa main dans la mienne. Ma famille s'était agrandit de deux membres quand Charlie s'était marier avec Sue. Il n'était peut-être pas mon père de sang, mais il l'était dans mon cœur. Leah et Seth était devenus ma sœur et mon frère. Mes frères et sœur n'étaient peut être pas lier par le sang eux non plus, mais se considéraient comme tel. De mon autre main, je nouais mes doigts à ceux de Declan et l'entraînais avec nous, laissant les Cullen abasourdit pour d'eux d'entre eux et fiers pour les trois autres. Humm, voilà un point à approfondir. Y aurait-il des perturbations chez les Cullen ? Je me ferais une joie de le découvrir. J'étais en colère, mais seulement pour m'avoir laisser. Je sais que je finirais par leur pardonner, ils m'ont trop manquer, mais Edward finira par perdre beaucoup, s'il continu de croire que je lui appartiens. Je le sais, je l'ai vu. Je cessais d'y penser et me concentrer sur un autre problème en cour. Les Volturi arrivaient.

.

.

Declan gara ma Lamborghini devant notre grand manoir. Dec, Embry et moi en sortons, Paul et Leah, nous rejoignent tandis que le reste de notre famille s'engouffrent dans la demeure. Je n'ai à peine fait un pas qui je suis engouffrer dans une forte étreinte et soulever de terre. Félix me fait tournoyer dans les airs comme le grand gamin qu'il est.

\- **Félix, pose là à terre,** déclare une voix connu.

Félix m'a à peine poser à terre que je cours dans les bras de mon père. Charlie et Sue avait été changer en même temps que les jumeaux. Quand les Volturi se sont intéresser à nous, Charlie et Sue les on rejoint volontairement. Aro, Caïus et Marcus ont fait de Charlie le quatrième Roi de Voltera et Sue s'est avérer être sa compagne. Pour sûr, ma famille sort de l'ordinaire.

\- **Papa, tu m'a manqué.**

 **\- Toi aussi Kiddo.**

 **\- Chef Swan,** le salua Declan.

Charlie me laissa et serra Leah, Paul et Embry dans ses bras. Lui et Sue considéraient chacun de mes frères et sœur comme leurs enfants.

\- **Allons à l'intérieur,** déclara mon père.

Nous acquiesçons tous et le suivit. Tout le monde était réunit au salon. Je saluais les rois et les gardes et serrais Sue dans mes bras.

\- **Isabella, je suis heureux de te revoir, même si j'aimerais que cela soit dans d'autre situation,** déclara Aro d'un ton sérieux.

Aro ne devenait que rarement sérieux. Il masquait ses émotions et pensées derrière un sourire et une fausse joie constante. Au premier abord, on pourrait le prendre pour un fou, mais une fois qu'on le connaît, on se rend compte qu'il est extrêmement intelligent et très protecteur des siens.

\- **Quel est le problème Aro ?**

 **\- Les Roumains on acquit un vampire qui arrive à nous retourner les uns contres les autres. Nous avons perdus une vingtaine de gardes à cause de ce vampire et d'après notre espion, les Roumains compte bientôt nous attaquer.**

 **\- Je vois. Je vais m'en charger alors.**

La seconde suivante, je n'étais déjà plus dans le manoir.

.

.

 _ **POV Charlie**_

Je savais en venant que ma petite fille se porterais volontaire pour détruire la menace, j'espère seulement qu'elle ira bien. Ma fille à beau être puissante, je m'inquiéterais toujours pour elle.

\- **Ne t'en fait pas mon frère** , me sortit Marcus de mes pensées. **Elle ira très bien.**

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- **Serait-tu devenu un lecteur d'esprit sans nous en avertir mon frère ?**

 **\- Non, mais nous savons tous que tu t'inquiète pour ta fille et c'est légitime, mais n'oublie pas qu'Isabella est le vampire le plus puissant et que rien ne peut l'atteindre à moins qu'elle ne le veuille.**

Je soupirais. Marcus avait raison évidemment. Ma petite Kiddo était le plus puissant vampire, mais je suis un père et un père s'inquiète toujours pour chacun de ses enfants. Je m'inquiète pour elle comme je le ferrais pour Paul, Leah, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leandre et Mika. Ils étaient comme mes enfants et je ne supporterais pas de les perdre. Sue me rejoint et me serre la main. Deux heures plus tard, Izzie est enfin de retour sans une égratignure. Declan la tire aussitôt dans ses bras.

\- **Alors ?** Aro posa la question que tous se posait.

\- **Hum, j'y ais peut être été un peut fort,** répondit-elle.

Aro, Marcus et Caïus se fige à cette déclaration.

\- **Que veut tu dire ?** Demanda Caïus.

\- **J'ai peut être, je dis bien peut être, exterminé le coven Roumain dans son entièreté.**

 **\- Tu quoi ?** Lâcha Aro hébété.

Caïus et certains gardes, ainsi que les loups et la famille d'Isabella éclatèrent de rire.

\- **A l'exception des espions bien entendu et des prisonniers, mais sinon, le coven Roumain est définitivement de l'histoire ancienne. Ô, et ils avaient des enfants immortels dans leurs cellules, ils comptaient sans servir contre les Volturi.**

 **\- Quoi ?** Hurla Aro.

\- **Quel partie dois-je répéter ?** Soupira-t-elle.

\- **Aucune, j'ai très bien entendus. Si je mets la main sur ses satanés Roumains je les démembres sur le champs et les brûles.**

 **\- Techniquement, c'est déjà fait,** hurla de rire Caïus.

\- **Ouaip, mort pour la deuxième fois,** ajouta Isabella, **et pour de bon cette fois. D'ailleurs, l'un des enfants avait un don très intéressant.**

 **\- Comme,** sourit soudainement Aro en se redressant.

Isabella sourit à son tour et disparu. Je me demandais où elle pouvait bien être aller quand elle revint avec une urne entre ses mains. Marcus se leva d'un bon pour lui faire face, tandis que mes autres frères et les gardes se tendirent.

\- **Que fait-tu avec ça ?** Gronda Marcus.

\- **Je te rends ce qui t'a été arracher,** sourit-elle en ouvrant l'urne.

Aussitôt, les cendres de Didyme qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur sortirent en tournoyant à quelques centimètres du sol. Isabella regarda la scène d'un air concentrer sur les cendres. La minute suivante, un corps apparu au milieux du salon, sous les yeux écarquillés de tous. Une jeune femme que je reconnu comme Didyme pour avoir vu des portraits d'elle à Volterra, se releva et nous fit face, un regard perplexe et légèrement inquiet. La seule différence avec la femme des portraits était que celle-ci était humaine. Isabella s'effondra seulement rattraper par son compagnon.

\- **Didyme** , murmura Marcus.

\- **Marcus** , cria Didyme en se jetant dans ses bras.

Personne ne bougea choqué, alors que Marcus serrait prudemment Didyme dans ses bras. Isabella se releva en souriant à la scène.

\- **Le don de la résurrection,** dit-elle. C'était le don du garçon.

\- **Merci** , lui chuchota Marcus, le venin dans ses yeux.

Ma petite fille acquiesça et s'approcha d'eux.

\- **Je ne peux pas les ramener à l'état de vampire, il reviennent en tant qu'humain. Didyme, je peux te faire redevenir un vampire sans passer par la douleur. Le veut-tu ?**

 **\- Oui,** dit-elle.

Isabella lui sourit et posa sa main sur son cœur. Elle ferma les yeux et une douce lumière les entoura, les coupant à notre vu. Dès qu'elle disparue, on put contempler une magnifique Didyme totalement vampire et rayonnante. Didyme se jeta dans les bras d'Isabella en la couvant de merci. En ce moment, ma penser était certainement la même que celles de tout le monde, Isabella était définitivement le vampire le plus puissant et nous avions de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas notre ennemie.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Coven**_ _ **Black**_ _ **Swa**_ _ **n**_

.

 _Isabella (Izzie_ _)_ : De longs cheveux bruns aux yeux marron. Véritable demie sœur de Leandre et Mika par Renée. Considéré comme des triplets (Izzie, Mika et Leandre). Compagne de Declan depuis 88 ans. Marié depuis 85 ans.

Bouclier absorbeur, physique et mental

 _Declan (Dec_ _) :_ Origine Russe. Cheveux noirs aux yeux bleu. Véritable frère de sang d'Yvana. Compagnon d'Izzie.

Peut voir et faire ressentir les pires peurs d'une ou plusieurs personnes

 _Mika_ : Brun aux yeux marron. Véritable demi frère de sang d'Izzie et Jumeau de Leandre. Considéré comme des triplets (Izzie, Mika et Leandre). Compagnon de Brooke.

Illusionniste

 _Brooke_ : De long cheveux roux et ondulés qui lui arrivent au milieux du dos et aux yeux vert. Compagne de Mika.

Fait dire la vérité

 _Leandre_ : Brun aux yeux marron. Véritable demi frère d'Izzie et jumeau de Mika. Considéré comme des triplets (Izzie, Mika et Leandre). Compagnon d'Yvana.

Marionnettiste corporel

 _Yvana (Ana_ _)_ : Origine Russe. Véritable sœur de sang de Declan. De long cheveux blond arrivant au niveau des hanches aux yeux bleu. Compagne de Leandre.

Amplificateur / dés-amplificateur


End file.
